With You -Chp1
by MrAnfinity
Summary: Ash ends in new Hoenn journey, and wants May before he returns to Kanto. LEMON First ever fanfic, please give me feedback.
1. Chapter 1

With you -Chapter 1

Ash had just turned 16-years old, after his long adventures around Hoenn. He had successfully defeated Steven Stone, the Hoenn League champion, and declared that he was done battling for now. Ash sent away all his Pokémon, including Pikachu, to Pallet Town, and started on his way to Petalburg City. He made sure to keep it a secret why he was going to visit Petalburg City, even when it was the obvious. Throughout his adventures in Hoenn, there was one girl that he could never stop thinking of, May. They did go on dates 2 years ago, which explained why he missed her so much now. He had often masturbated in the night, thinking of May and her body. Especially, her breasts. Breasts had awed Ash ever since he hit puberty, the wonder of how they feel, the way they were portrayed in movies, and how they bounced up and down along with the girl's movements. Ash realized that he sounded a little perverted even to himself, and decided to continue his journey to Petalburg without further stops.

As Ash started to walk towards Petalburg, he saw a man at a street side booth, who started yelling at him.

"Young man, you seem to be… in need of these." The salesman handed Ash a small box. "I'm sure you need them judging by what you're doing right now."

At that remark, Ash found his hand jerking him off. He quickly removed it and tried to refuse, but the man somehow already took the payment and wished Ash luck.

"I wish you luck, and happy fucking!" the man hollered. "If you need help, just come here again."

Ash, creeped out by the man, ran away into the Petalburg Woods, so close to where Petalburg City was located. Ash had already sent May a message that he would be going to Petalburg City, and asked her to meet him at a hotel. His plan was to have sex with May there, and he hoped that it would work out. Yes, it was true that Ash and May had never done anything further than kissing, but he knew May wanted to do it as well. Getting out of the forest was easy, even without his Pokémon. Ash then located the hotel, and saw the girl at the front. She had short brown hair, hazel brown eyes that interested him, a red shirt, closely fitting to her curves, and there were her round soft breasts. It was his love, whom he desired for ages, May.

"Ash! Oh Ash, where have you been for the last two years? Why haven't you come to me earlier?" May ran to and hugged Ash. Ash was surprised at this sudden reaction, but he none the less embraced his lover, and enjoyed how her soft breasts felt against him. May blushed as she too had felt this, and Ash started to gently caress her breasts.

"May, you have grown I see." Ash remarked, still fondling. "This is the first time I've ever touched breasts." Then, Ash was suddenly slapped by May.

"Ash! What in the world? I need to deal with you inside, NOW!" May tried to sound as cold and bitter as she can, trying to hide her excitement for her plans. Reluctantly, Ash followed May into the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

With you

*Few minutes later*

"Ash, what you did out there was inappropriate. If we are having sex, we're doing it in privacy." May playfully hit Ash. Ash pondered the meaning of her words, then realized that she wanted to have sex with him. Ash then lifted May up, put her down on the bed so that he was on top of her. He then started to kiss her on the lips, softly, in an almost teasing way.

"How do you like that?" Ash asked May as he broke the kiss. He then started to kiss her collarbones and started moving slowly down.

"Mmm, ohh. Ash, it feels so good, continue on." May begged Ash to keep kissing as Ash gently started kissing around her cleavage. Ash loved how the soft skin felt on his lips, and kissed the area of cleavage just between her breasts and moved one hand inside her shirt. Shivering, May moaned and started to grab Ash's other hand, guiding it to help her remove her shirt. "Ash, this is sort of embarrassing you know."

Ash answered, "Don't worry, your body is beautiful." and his eyes began to wander at her perky chest. She had a red bra, matching her shirt, half-covering her breasts so that it looked very seducing. Ash felt that he might as well remove his own shirt, to let May explore himself as well.

"Whoa, Ash. Are those abs?" May asked.

"Yes, yes they are. So are we going to just stare or what?" Ash replied, then started to fondle her breasts while May's tiny hands moved to work on his belt. Ash, grunting from even touches through his pants, set on his own work. His fingers gently traced the rim of May's bra, making her shiver in pleasure. He then started to unhook her bra, and her breasts were revealed. May's breasts were much larger than expected, at least a 32 B size. Her nipples were pink and hard already. Seeing this, Ash just got harder in May's hands.

"Getting excited, Ash?" May teased him as her hands softly touched his member. Ash reacted by starting to suckle on one of May's nipples, while his hand worked on the other nipple. Ash's tongue slowly circled her nipple, stimulating May to moan louder. "Mmmm, yes Ash. Uhh!" Ash then decided that the real exploration should begin, and the lovers both stripped all clothing. May's eyes naturally descended on Ash's shaft, long, thick and she imagined how it would feel inside. Ash's eyes still stayed on May's breasts, and May caught him looking.

"May, is there a favor I can ask of you?" Ash asked kindly.

May replied, "Sure, But what is it?" Ash blushed and pushed May back on the bed. May squealed a little bit, but soon calmed down. Ash then pointed towards her breasts with his member. May understood and gave him a devious smile before grabbing her breasts, getting them ready for breast sex. She didn't forget to rub lube on her breasts of course. Then it began.

Ash slowly pushed his shaft in between May's breasts and pumped it towards her mouth while he started to finger her. Seeing her opportunity, May opened her mouth and sucked on the head whenever it came in range. Ash, as a virgin couldn't hold it after around 8 minutes.

"May, I think… Mmm! I'm about to cum!" Ash warned May.

May suddenly pushed Ash off her and advanced towards him. Ash didn't understand what was going on, till he felt sensational pleasure at his cock. May had started to give him a blow job and of course, she wasn't May without teasing.

"How does that feel Ash?" May asked as she licked from the bottom to the head of his penis. Ash could do nothing as his pre-cum dribbled into May's awaiting mouth. "Delicious, Ash. Now I want some more." May began to deep throat Ash, while using her hands to jerk him off. Ash couldn't control himself and used his hands to grab May's breasts and thrusted his hips forward. May was gagging from this, but she felt that this was necessary for Ash to get the maximum pleasure. Already arouse greatly, Ash soon blew his load into May's mouth, and some spilt on to her breasts. May gave Ash the signal, and Ash licked it all up.

"Ash, I think it's time for real sex, but doggie style." May told him as she got on the floor on all fours. "Ash, kneel behind me and insert youself… Mmm… deeper, YES. Yes Ash!" May came on to the floor from the previous finger "job."

Ash inserted his shaft half-way in and asked, "so how do I do this May? And are you sure?" Ash didn't want the slight chance of possibly getting sued later if things didn't work out.

"I'm sure Ash, I want this with you. I will lose my virginity WITH YOU." May replied calmly somehow, "And also, you can either grab my breasts or ass when you thrust, up to you." May prepared herself.

"Alright, then here goes!" Ash started to slowly thrust in and out of May as she seemed to be in pain. However, as it progressed, Ash wanted more stimulation so moved his hands towards May's breasts to help him thrust.

"Ohh! Mm, ahh! Ash!" May moaned in ecstasy. "Ash, go in deeper, do me harder, ohh!" Ash then thrusted deep in May, until she had an orgasm. "I'm cumming Ash! Ooh ohh!"

Feeling the sense of him needing pleasure as well, he thrusted even harder till he finally burst except outside of May. The two then climbed in bed, with and snuggled, waiting to build up more stamina.


End file.
